paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Sanctuary
} |name = Pet Sanctuary |image = Portrait petkeeper.png |imagewidth = 100% |levelunlocked = 16 |clearland = Yes |landcost = 220000 |requiresrepairs = Yes |repaircost = 0 |repairtime = 15 hours }} How to get The Pet Sanctuary is located on the volcanic part of your island. You need to clear the land on the right side of the bridge to meet the Petkeeper, Sheena, and then repair the Sanctuary before you can access it. The Sanctuary The Pet Sanctuary shows all the available pets in the game, their current ranks, and the quantity of stickers required to reach the next rank. You can adopt pets you do not yet have, and upgrade the rank of pets you do have. You can also buy pet stickers. Inside the Sanctuary, the first 3 tabs show the pet categories, the 4th is the Sticker Shop : * Bronze/Normal Category (Bazaar and neighbouring islands' pets): * Silver/TradeFest Category (TradeFest pets) * Gold/Promo Category (Special/Promotional pets) * Epic Category (not currently available) * Pet Sticker Shop **you can buy, using or Pet Tickets, chests that contain 1-7 stickers (no particular pets, it's random!) : *** Bronze Chest, 75 or 1x : 1 draw of a single sticker *** Gold Chest, 160 : 1 draw of a single sticker, then a second draw of 2 stickers (3 stickers in total) *** Epic Chest, 275 or 1x : 2 draws of a single sticker, then a draw of 2 stickers, and finally a draw of 3 stickers (7 stickers in total) Note: Table updated on 2018, January 18th Stickers Stickers are available from dock trades, daily chests, sticker shop chests, chests in 3rd slot of Storage Islets, Relic Ruins, Ghost Ship Cove, Adventuring Ship, Wishing Wellspring Island, TradeFest bonus tiers, and seal dive rewards. Stickers are specific to each animal and randomly distributed. They are used to adopt a pet first and unlock the evolutionary ranks thereafter. Bronze/Normal Category Silver/Tradefest Category Gold Promo Category Stickers, Adoption and Ranks Stickers are used first to adopt a pet you don't own (Bazaar, TradeFest or special/promotional) and thereafter to unlock their rank upgrades. If you click on a pet, two options are available from the button (subject to possession of a sufficient quantity of stickers) : *'Adopt' : if you do not yet own the pet *'Upgrade Pet' : to unlock the next pet rank Pet ranks are as follows : *1st Rank (relationship level 1 to 5) : It takes an initial quantity of pet stickers to be able to adopt. Feed it and it will evolve to relationship level 5 (max of 1st Rank). *2nd Rank (relationship level 6 to 10) : It then takes a second quantity of pet stickers to unlock its evolution beyond level 5. Feed it and it will evolve to relationship level 10 (max of 2nd Rank). *3rd Rank (relationship Level 11 to 15) : Finally, you need a third quantity of pet stickers to unlock its evolution beyond level 10. Feed it and it will evolve to relationship level 15 (max of 3rd Rank). Quantity of stickers for each pet category * Bronze/Normal Category : * Silver/Tradefest Category : * Gold/Promo Category : fr:Réserve animalière Category:Gameplay Category:Pets